Tout n'est qu'un jeu
by BrownieJune
Summary: Personne ne gagne contre un jumeau Weasley, Hermione devrait le savoir. Et répliquer peut avoir des conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises ?


**Heyyy !**

 **Petit OS Fremione pour patienter entre les chapitres de La Belle étoile.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, une petite histoire légère! Attention, l'histoire est un peu moins approfondie que mes deux autres OS donc c'est un peu rapide.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Alors que j'allai envoyer une boule de neige sur Ron, quelqu'un arriva derrière moi et me mit de la neige dans le dos, je criai à cause du froid et me retournai prête à me venger. C'était Fred, bien sûr que c'était Fred! Qui pouvait être aussi démoniaque et attaquer par derrière? Et quel être démoniaque en effet! Je voyais dans ses yeux toute la malice du monde et ce sourire moqueur qui ne quittait pas son visage... Il attendait ma réaction. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

\- Mon cher Fred ,je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et je lui chuchotai à l'oreille, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il réprima un frisson et je sourirai de satisfaction. C'était une expression moldue mais il la connaissait, il me l'avait même déjà dite quand je l'avais empêché de faire ses farces avec son jumeau à Poudlard.

Première étape de ma vengeance: l'attaque. Je lui sautai dessus de toute mes forces et réussi à le faire tomber en arrière dans la neige. Maintenant qu'il était trempé, je me relevai très vite et parti en courant. Il était plus fort et plus rapide, il fallait donc que je ruse, la surprise était ma première amie.

.

Après cette grande bataille mémorable, nous prîmes tous un goûter dans la cuisine du Terrier, Fred s'était installé en face de moi, je savais qu'il était très malin, il s'attendait à mes représailles à tout moment, la neige n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Et nous adorions ça tous les deux, il aimait me taquiner, me contrarier. J'étais même sûre qu'il simulait certaines farces juste pour me faire sortir de mes gongs. Et je ne pouvais pas dissimuler que j'aimais être derrière son dos, devoir me triturer les méninges pour parer à ses attaques et avoir un coup d'avance. George l'aidait toujours mais je savais que lui était le plus sage des deux, quand il voyait que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, il se retirait toujours de la partie, il avait un peu peur de moi et j'en étais très fière. Mais Fred, lui n'avait pas peur, il voulait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et malgré le fait que je lui courais après pour combattre ses idées saugrenues, que j'étais plus jeune que lui et que je devais tenir le rôle de la plus mature, oui malgré tout ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant. Je m'émerveillais de chaque découverte sur moi même, il me faisait ressentir une palette de milliers d'émotions, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait autant de grades dans l'exaspération, dans la colère, dans la vengeance et dans le rire. Quand j'étais face à lui, j'étais moi même, mon caractère à l'état pur, celui que l'on a et que l'on découvre enfant, avant d'être formaté par nos parents, par la société, par nos amis, par les épreuves et les guerres. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais que j'essayais de garder toutes ces révélations au fond de moi. C'est terrifiant de savoir qu'une seule personne au monde vous fait ressentir des émotions que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est plus facile d'ignorer tout ça. D'ignorer que sans lui, depuis que la guerre était finie, je ne serai que l'ombre de moi même, que je penserai à mes parents à chaque seconde, que je penserai à tous nos amis morts tout le temps, que je me tuerai à petit feu à chaque moment... D'ignorer que je me sens un peu plus vivante après chaque dispute.

C'est pour ça, que ma vengeance serait terrible. Je veux ressentir encore et encore. Je veux que ça soit lui qui me fasse ressentir.

Il me souriait, comme toujours, une tasse de thé à la main. Je me promis d'attendre jusqu'au soir pour la suite de mon plan, je le laissais donc reprendre confiance en moi.

.

Dès que je pus, c'est à dire quand tout le monde et surtout les jumeaux, furent occupés, je me faufilai le plus discrètement possible, dans la chambre des farceurs. Fred allait goûter à sa propre médecine. Je m'empressai de jeter des sorts à ses vêtements et à son lit, croisant les doigts de ne pas me tromper avec les affaires de George. Puis je filai dans la chambre de Ginny, là où je dormais, afin de prendre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , mon alibi pour être montée vers les chambres.

Le soir même après le souper, j'attendais fébrilement que Fred aille se coucher. Et enfin je fus exhaussée. Nous étions, Ron, Harry et moi dans la chambre du rouquin, en train de discuter avant d'aller dormir. Quand un cri nous fit sursauter, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un Fred au visage rouge et se frottant le bas du dos.

\- Toi!

Il me pointa du doigt et mes meilleurs amis froncèrent les sourcils, leurs regards alternants entre Fred et moi, essayants de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne peux pas me coucher dans mon lit, j'ai voulu me jeter dessus et il a basculé pour me faire tomber! Ose dire que tu n'as rien à voir la dedans Hermignonne.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, secrètement heureuse de ne pas m'être trompée d'affaires. J'essayai de lui répondre, tout en paraissant la plus innocente possible.

\- Oh mon petit Freddie, comment peux tu croire cela? Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Je te préviens ma chère, si demain j'ai un bleu sur les fesses, je viendrai te voir personnellement pour que tu m'appliques de la crème, m'affirma-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il partit avant que je ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit et je me fis harceler par Harry et Ron, auxquels j'avouai ma petite vengeance. De toute façon, Fred savait très bien que c'était moi alors je n'avais pas peur que mes amis crachent le morceau au milieu d'une conversation.

.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, nous eûmes le plaisir de découvrir un Fred vêtu d'une magnifique robe violette et parfaitement à sa taille. J'étais quand même fière de moi, métamorphoser tous ses vêtements en habits féminins une fois qu'il les portait mais pas avant, tout en restant à la taille du jeune homme, c'était quelque chose. Fred joua totalement le jeu en se pavanant comme un mannequin faisant hurler de rire tout le monde.

\- Bien joué, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en passant près de moi. Mais attend toi à ce que je me défende.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis s'attabla auprès de sa famille.

Je compris sa menace peu de temps après malheureusement. Le petit déjeuner terminé, j'étais montée à la salle de bain pour me préparer, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain dans cette maison remplie de rouquin, j'avais donc attendue mon tour. Après m'être lavée le corps et les cheveux, je me dirigeai devant le miroir.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh! Frederick Weasley je vais te tuer!

Il avait rendu mes cheveux verts! Vert par Merlin, vert serpentard! Et j'entendais rire cet idiot à travers la porte, il ne devait pas être loin pour guetter ma réaction. Je m'emparai de mon shampooing et après l'avoir testé d'un sort je le jetai, il avait mit une potion dans la bouteille.

Je me préparai le plus rapidement possible et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Cet abruti était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cette nouvelle couleur te va bien au teint Hermignonne.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire. Préférant l'ignorer plutôt que de faire quelque chose que je regretterai, je me contentai de le bousculer en passant devant lui.

La journée avait été interminable, tous mes amis s'étaient moqués de mes cheveux, pire, Ron avait cru que c'était voulu et j'avais basculé du côté obscur en arborant la couleur de serpentard...

Malgré ma fierté et ma ténacité, je m'avouai vaincue à la fin de la semaine. Nous avions imaginé mille et une farces chacun notre tour et je devais reconnaître que les jumeaux étaient toujours les rois en la matière. Et même sans l'aide de George, Fred avait réussi à me rendre folle, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute. Je préférai juste arrêter nos blagues et il comprit en affichant un grand sourire de conquérant pendant plusieurs jours.

.

\- Tu sais quoi Hermione?

J'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé dans le salon du Terrier, lisant, quand Fred était venue me rejoindre. Suspicieuse, je levai la tête vers lui.

\- J'adore quand on s'amuse tous les deux, tu es tellement différente de la préfète parfaite de Poudlard...

\- Différente comment?

Il s'assit à mes côtes et entoura mes épaules de son bras.

\- En bien quelle question! Tu me parais plus heureuse.

\- Alors c'est sûrement que je le suis...

.

Il avait gagné notre petit jeu de farces, mais il n'arrêta pas de me taquiner pour autant, d'ailleurs tout était un prétexte pour m'embêter. Et il avait apparemment trouvé une nouvelle méthode, flirter. Quelques fois discrètement, avec des clins d'oeils, des petites caresses en passant près de moi, ou encore en me draguant carrément. Cela me faisait rire la plupart du temps, rougir aussi, souvent, m'embarrassait, surtout quand nous avions des spectateurs. Et je devai avouer également que j'avais envie de lui rendre la pareille.

J'avais alors décidé de flirter moi aussi, et même si j'étais complètement maladroite ou ridicule par mon inexpérience, je gardais mon idée. On peut être deux à s'amuser.

C'était vraiment difficile de rendre mal à l'aise ou de faire rougir Fred. J'avais tout essayé, j'avais commencé doucement par des petites phrases, des sous entendus, puis j'avais essayé d'être plus tactile. J'avais juste eu l'impression d'être une empotée quand je lui avais embrassé la joue pour le saluer. Et enfin, voyant que rien ne fonctionnait, j'avais carrément débarqué dans la salle de bain quand il se changeait. Il n'eut bien sûr pas la réaction que j'attendais.

\- Oh Hermione tu viens me tenir compagnie pendant la douche?

\- Arrrrrrg.

Voilà tout ce que je réussissais à faire, l'amuser. Pire tout c'était retourné contre moi. C'était moi qui étais chamboulée par ses actions, ses paroles, sa présence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre de son monde, à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce, il ne s'occupait que de moi. Et j'adorais ça.

Enfin, au moins nous faisions rire toute la famille, ils me donnaient tous l'impression de regarder un film, bien confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cinéma, presque le pop corn à la main et se délectant de nos scènes "vaudevilliennes".

.

\- Hermione?

\- Oui Fred?

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée?

Avec mes amis, nous étions dans l'appartement des jumeaux qu'ils occupaient rarement ces temps-ci. Ils avaient organisé une petite fête et invité pas mal de monde. Beaucoup de personnes nous tournaient autour, surtout Harry, Ron et moi, nous étions vraiment célèbres depuis la guerre. Et j'avais voulu souffler un peu en m'isolant sur le balcon. Mais je devais avouer que je m'ennuyais un peu toute seule alors je décidai d'être honnête avec Fred.

\- En fait, à présent que tu es là, je dois dire que oui.

Il haussa les sourcils et me fit un sourire. Il avait bien senti que je ne jouais plus et que j'étais sincère. Il vint s'accouder à la rambarde près de moi, nos bras se frôlaient et j'étais encore une fois déstabilisée.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Ah oui? Mais tu ne préfères pas passer du temps avec tes amis?

\- Je préfère surtout être avec toi, me répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Je me sentis rougir. Pour ma part, je ne savais plus s'il jouait toujours ou s'il était sincère. Je décidai alors de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de mettre enfin les choses au clair.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- J'aime être avec toi car tu me rend heureux. C'est la meilleure des raisons non?

Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournai vers lui, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Fred, je voudrais que tu sois honnête. Je ne veux plus jouer, du moins plus comme ça. Tu sais que tout ce que tu fais ne me laisse pas indifférente et... Et je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments.

J'avais fermé les yeux en lui avouant ma dernière phrase, je n'étais pas courageuse au point de lui dire droit dans les yeux malheureusement. Je senti sa main caresser doucement ma joue pour m'inciter à soulever les paupières. Il avait un petit sourire tendre installé sur le visage et son regard était tout le contraire de moqueur.

\- Fini de jouer alors.

Il approcha son visage du mien, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

\- Hermione, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et ça fait un moment que toi tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

Puis, sans attendre ma réponse, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses mains encadraient mon visage et les miennes s'accrochèrent à sa chemise. Ses lèvres me caressaient doucement, il me mordillait et quand enfin sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche, je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Je fondais entre ses bras.

\- Fred, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il eu un petit rire et me rapprocha encore plus de lui.

\- Tu crois seulement?

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, ses lèvres caressaient ma peau, il remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour finir par ma bouche. Il allait me rendre folle.

\- J'en.. J'en suis sûre, articulai-je avec difficulté.

.

\- Fred, Hermione, vous avez fini de jouer? On vous attend à l'intérieur! Cria George.

Un sourire contagieux se répandit sur nos lèvres et malgré notre envie de rester encore un peu rien que tous les deux, nous rentrâmes. Oui, nous avions fini de jouer, pour l'instant.


End file.
